El viajero
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: El amor a distancia si puede funcionar, pero muchas veces duele. Extrañar al amor de tu vida, te vuelve loco, pero de eso se trata el amor, de hacer locuras que jamas pensaste que harias. One-shot.


Su celular suena, Naruko estaba en pijama y con su cabello trenzado, sentada frente a su computadora y contesta con el corazón acelerado al mirar de quien se trata.

-¿Gaara?- contesta algo tímida

-Hola princesa.- Escuchar su vocecita lo hace suspirar.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta curiosa

-Nada, juego videojuegos… te extraño.-

-Yo también, quiero verte, odio esta distancia.-

-Tengo una idea, pero dirás que estoy loco.-

-¿Qué idea?-

-Espera, no cuelgues, voy a empacar algo de ropa.- puso el altavoz mientras llenaba rápido su maleta.

-¿Qué? ¿Ropa para que? ¿¡De que hablas!?-

-Te necesito Naruko, necesito verte.-

-¡Estas loco! No eres capaz.-

-¿Bromeas? Claro que si, lo hare, pero tienes que hablar conmigo todo el camino.- sube su maleta a su auto y lo enciende, empieza a conducir.

-Estas demente Gaara, aun no te creo capaz.-

-Estoy decidido, ¡si no te veo me volveré loco, lo se!- Se escucha un frenazo y cornetas de autos -¡SAL DE MI CAMINO IDIOTA! ¡VOY A VER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, solo un imbécil daltónico que no sabe la función de un semáforo.-

-Jajaja, te amo.-

Él se queda pensativo un momento mientras conduce -Yo también te amo.- llega a la terminal y habla con la encargada de los boletos. – Señorita, ¿a que hora sale el primer tren a Madrid?-

-¿¡Es enserio!?- pregunto Naruko completamente nerviosa

-Solo queda un boleto, y sale en 15 minutos aproximadamente, tendría que abordar ahora mismo.- respondió la encargada

-Perfecto, quiero ese boleto.-

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Estas demente?-

-Shhh. ¿También quieres verme, no?-

-Aquí tiene su boleto señor, disfrute su viaje.-

-Gracias.- dijo Gaara caminando con prisa hacia el tren.

-¡Que nervios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Insisto, estas loco Gaara.-

-Así me quieres princesa.-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?-

-Rayos… no había pensado en eso, ¿estas en tu computadora?-

-Si dime.-

-Búscame un hotel barato y pásame el número.-

-Hmm bueno, ¿Cómo llamaras sin colgar? Dijiste que hablaríamos todo el camino.-

-Existe más de un teléfono en el mundo tonta.-

-Tonto tu, ¿tienes como anotar?-

-Si, dime.- Naruko le da el número. –Gracias, ya reservo.- El llama de un teléfono publico y reserva una habitación.

-No lo puedo creer aun de verdad.- dijo emocionada

-Cálmate, esto no es nada comparado con lo que yo haría por ti.-

-¡Eres un amor!-

-Jajaja… te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.-

-Estoy aburrido, distráeme mientras subo al maldito tren.-

-¡No maldigas! Maldita sea.-

-Jajaja, tonta.-

-Estas demente Gaara.-

-¿No tienes otra cosa que decirme? Ya sé que estoy demente.-

-Hmm ¿Cómo se supone que te divierta?-

-No lo se, espera, creo que ya subiré al tren.-

-¿Te dejan ir con el teléfono?-

-Eso espero, te dije que hablaríamos todo el camino.- El entra al tren, por suerte aun hablando, ella ríe con ironía. -¿De que te ríes?-

-De nosotros, esto es increíble.-

-Si no quieres no lo hago.-

-Ya estas en el tren, no hay vuelta atrás, además, si quiero y lo sabes.-

-Es verdad, igual no pienso dar marcha atrás.-

-¿Qué se supone que le diré a mi mama?-

-No lo se, tampoco lo había pensado.-

-¿A quien engañas? Tú no piensas.-

-Yo también te quiero princesa.- dijo con tono irónico.

-Sabes que si, y te quiero mucho.-

-Lo se, si no, no hubiera hecho esta locura.-

-Dime que ves.-

-Mmm mucha gente, muchos asientos.- Mira por la ventana. –Muchos arboles, casas, más gente.-

-Quisiera estar ahí contigo.-

-Aquí estarás cuando te secuestre y nos escapemos.-

-¡Claro! Jajaja eres un tonto.-

-Esto se esta moviendo ya.-

-Es una locura, ¡no puedo creerlo!-

-Créelo, nos veremos en unas horas.-

-¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Cómo te reconoceré? ¿Dónde nos veremos?-

-Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez.-

-¡Responde, no es chiste!-

-Pues tengo jeans, suéter negro, sigo siendo el mismo, a menos que ya me hayas olvidado.-

-Jamás me he olvidado de tu rostro.-

-¿Podemos vernos en el parque de donde me llamaste una vez?-

-¿El que esta cerca de mi casa? Claro, pero, como sabrás como llegar?-

-Mmm pues no lo se, preguntando supongo, después veré como me las arreglo.-

-¿Es enserio todo esto?-

-Naruko, estoy montado en un tren, escuchaste cuando compraba el boleto, cuando reserve la habitación del hotel, ¿te queda alguna duda?-

-Es que es tan surrealista, esto no pasa, no a mí.-

-Esta pasando ahora, ¿yo como te reconoceré?-

-¡Ni siquiera sé que ponerme!-

-Mujeres…- dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada nada, ya dime.-

-No lo se.- esta buscando en su closet. –No tengo nada que ponerme.-

-¡Que exagerada! Claro que tienes algo, si no, así mismo como estés.-

-¡No! Estoy en pijama Gaara.-

-No me importa lo que lleves puesto, me importas tu, ¡quiero verte ya!-

-Seguiré buscando, mientras, dime que ves.-

Gaara suspira. –El cielo…-

-¿Cómo esta? Descríbemelo.-

-Muy azul, como tus ojos, con pocas nubes, tienes que verlo le tomare una foto.-

-Tomate una a ti también.-

Le toma una foto a la ventana, y luego una a él cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sacando la lengua. –Salí feo, ya no me vas a querer.-

-Jajaja quiero verla.-

-Quiero una foto juntos, no, ¡quiero muchas fotos juntos!-

-Que pena que me vean contigo, mejor no.- dijo jugando

-Jajaja ok.- Gaara grito ocasionando que todo lo miraran. –¡Me quiero bajar del tren! ¡El amor de mi vida ya no me quiere ver!-

-¡Cállate loco! Que idiota eres, ¡que idiota!- dijo sintiendo pena ajena.

-Tú te lo buscaste.-

-Hmm lo siento, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegues?-

-Mmm no lo se, espero que no mucho.- Pasada un ahora, el tren se detiene, él se baja y busca su equipaje. Detiene un taxi y sube. -Estoy en un taxi, ahora iré al hotel.-

-¡Y yo no se aun que ponerme!-

-Apúrate, estoy cerca.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?!-

-Si, pero antes debo comprar una cosa, tienes tiempo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-¡DIME!-

-Nada nada, ya voy para alla.- Para en una florería, y compra la rosa mas bella del lugar.

-¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¿Dónde estas?-

-No es nada, ya voy en camino.-

-Nunca me dices nada.-

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de golpearme por eso.-

-Si, es lo primero que hare.-

-Shh, escucha.- Gaara le pide al taxista que suba el volumen al radio, se escucha la canción de "just the way you are – Bruno Mars." –When I see your face...-

-¡Eres un encanto! Pero cantas mal jajaja.-

-No me importa, canta conmigo.-

-No, eres un tonto.- le dijo con ternura

-Estoy en el hotel que me dijiste, ahora hacia donde.- Ella le indica la dirección, y Gaara se baja en la puerta de la urbanización. –Ehmm buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Naruko Uzumaki, casa numero 1543.-

-Ok pasa.- dijo el vigilante.

-¡DIOS!- dijo Naruko nerviosísima.

-Dios no, Gaara por favor.-

-Tonto jajaja.-

-No sé que casa en la numero 1543, así que iré al parque.-

-Espérame ahí.-

-Estoy nervioso, ya no quiero.-

-Vete pues.-

-¿Después de todo lo que recorrí? ¡Estas loca mujer!-

-Ya estoy lista, ya voy para allá, ¿ya puedo colgar?-

-¡No! Quiero verte llegar hablando por teléfono.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se ¿Qué hare mientras vienes? Hablarte me calma.- Gaara esta impaciente sentado en una banca del parque, sosteniendo la rosa tras de si, no puede evitar reírse de los nervios por el teléfono, y no puede evitar seguir mirando las casas a cada segundo para verla llegar. De pronto ve que alguien se acerca, una chica con largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, un vestido con flores estampadas tipo vintage, y un suéter café claro, hablando por teléfono y sonriendo. Ella lo mira y baja la cabeza de los nervios. Los dos se sonrojan, él se levanta y va hacia donde esta Naruko.

-Hola… que locura enserio.- dijo Naruko levemente sonrojada.

-Wow…-

-¿Qué? ¡Cállate! Enserio, estoy demasiado nerviosa.-

-¿Enserio eres tu?- Naruko no respondió, solo lo miro sonriendo. -¡Eres demasiado hermosa! ¡Mucho mas de lo que recordaba!-

-¡Cállate!- dijo avergonzada sin dejar de sonreir.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Él le da la rosa mirando fijamente sus ojos y ella casi no puede sostenerla de los nervios.

-Gra..gracias, que hermoso.-

-No podía llegar con las manos vacías.-

-¿Nos sentamos? Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

-Claro, vamos.- Se sientan el la banca donde Gaara estaba esperándola y comienzan a hablar, ninguno puede creer que otro este así tan cerca. –Ven, vamos a los columpios.- La toma de la mano y corren como niños pequeños, se sientan a seguir conversando.

-Dime, ¿soy como me recordabas?-

-No… eres aun mas perfecta, a ti puedo tomarte de la mano y ver cuando te sonrojas cuando te ríes.-

-Cállate.- Lo suelta y se cubre la cara con sus manos, el ríe tiernamente al ver que se ruborizo por lo que dijo. Toma una de sus manos y comienza a jugar con sus dedos, ambos se miran, él le aparta el cabello de la cara rozando suavemente sus mejillas y ella toma su mano, ambos sonríen, no pueden creerlo. –Quiero ver la foto que tomaste al cielo, y la tuya.-

-Esta bien, pero no puedes burlarte de mi.-

-Tratare, pero dijiste que saliste muy feo.- Él le da su cámara y ella mira las fotos, Naruko se queda mirando la foto de el con ternura, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Ya la viste, devuélveme eso.-

-No, sonríe.- dice al momento en que le toma una foto a Gaara.

-Hey, tenemos que salir los dos.- Él se levanta del columpio y se inclina detrás de ella, poniéndose a un lado, y enfoca la cámara hacia los dos, en eso, sin querer, sus mejillas se rozan, y él se aleja un poco para voltear a mirarla, ella hace lo mismo y se miran fijamente, Gaara se acerca acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, cierran los ojos, roza sus labios con los de ella y empieza a besarla tiernamente, fue el beso mas hermoso, el momento mas hermoso de la vida de ambos. Al terminar ese momento tan bello que estaban pasando, se separan un poco y se abrazan, no quieren que ese momento se termine.

Naruko casi tartamudeando, sin poder hablar de lo nervios, finalmente dice.-¿Y… y la foto?-

-Claro, la foto.- Estira su brazo para tomarla, y se sonroja al sentir a Naruko abrazándolo tiernamente y juntando su mejilla a la de el, ambos sonríen y Gaara toma la foto. Se queda mirándola unos segundos y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella cámara, toma la mano de ella y la aprieta suavemente. El despierta con lágrimas en los ojos, le da un golpe a la almohada, y se vuelve a dormir…


End file.
